1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a hard disk drive, and more particularly to a mechanism for preventing damage to an external interface between the pins of a connector and the mounting location of the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of hard disk drives continues to decrease, it has become increasing difficult to prevent damage to an external interface between the pins of a connector and the mounting location of the connector. In particular, there is a need to provide a mechanism that forcibly guides hard disk drives when they are mounted in personal computer systems.